


Recovery

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Superpowers, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Reformed!Deceit, Superhero!Logan, Superhero!Patton, Superhero!Virgil, Supervillain!Decet, Wounds and violence(non-graphic), superhero!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: So take your gloves and get out.Prompt from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyi0ZfuIIvo&list=OLAK5uy_kf2mr4s7G3ErS-ruCXgDFFwY8HyHQijfA&index=6
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Recovery

It had been a long day. It had started with a nightmare at 5AM which he couldn’t fall back asleep from and nearly launching himself through the roof when his usual wake-up alarm sounded. Then Roman had barged into his room, shoved a granola bar and water bottle in to his hands, and blabbered on about some fight they had to go stop  _ right that second. _

So here he was, as the only member of the team who thought knowing even basic first aid would be helpful for being professional superheroes. Currently his attention was on Patton, who was insisting he was fine despite having woken up from fainting all of 5 seconds ago.

“Really, I’m okay! See, lo-” Patton yelped in pain as Virgil barely touched his shoulder, “Yeah, okay, maybe I’m not okay.”

“Are you going to try to get up and help the moment I turn my back?”

“No, but are you sure I can’t help?”

“You can help by not dying so I can help Princey,” Virgil replied, pointing to the man with blood seeping through his uniform on his upper arm. Virgil fixed Patton with a glare when he started to reach his hand out.

“He’s not dying any time soon, but you probably would if you took that cut, pop star.”

“Are you sure I can’t help?”

“You’re helping by resting and healing,” Virgil repeated firmly, then turned to tend to Roman’s cut. The professionals would be here soon, although their attention would likely be directed at the civilians. Sure enough, sirens became audible over the general hubbub.

Virgil glanced back at Patton, who was thankfully still sitting down, then refocused on Roman’s arm. It would probably need stitches later, but he got the bleeding to stop and the cut disinfected.

Logan waited patiently. The fight had been quick, so be barely had time to call the law enforcement and medic teams before it was over. He had helped restrain the villain, but now was simply waiting and keeping an eye on them. It was a new villain, and the fight had surprisingly little outward damage, especially for the shape it had left the three of them who had fought them.

There was the usual check over by medic teams, then the questions by law enforcement, and they were cleared to go get more in-depth treatment for their wounds. They were bundled into the back of an ambulance and driven off silently.

*****

_ “Patton,”  _ Logan said with a level of frustration in his voice that was teetering on the cusp of anger. The person in question was cooking. Patton usually cooked, but he also usually wasn’t covered in bandages. Patton also clearly knew he  _ shouldn’t  _ be cooking because it was 4AM.

“Hey, Logan, I was just making-ow-breakfast,” Patton replied, wincing as he reached over to bring a pan off the heat and the movement jostled one of his wounds.

“Please allow me to cook for you,” Logan said, stepping forward.

“No need! It’s almost done,” Patton replied.

“Surely you can sit down and allow me to finish if it is almost done,” Logan challenged, fixing his gaze on Patton. Patton lifted his gaze to meet Logan’s, realized he had already lost the battle, and slunk off to the table. Logan finished the breakfast and put it into tupperware to be pulled out and reheated at a more reasonable hour before sitting down in front of Patton.

“What time did you get up?”

“I never fell asleep.”

“Surely you’re exhausted; it’s been almost 24 hours since you woke up.”

“I just couldn’t get to sleep.”

“Do you know why?”

“I just couldn’t get comfortable.”

Logan only replied by holding eye contact with Patton.

“Anyways, what are you doing up at 4AM?”

“I am conversing with you.”

“No, I mean, why did you get up?”

“I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep, but what is the true reason behind you not falling asleep?”

Patton went quiet, rubbing his fingers over the bandages on his lower arm.

“How old do you think he was?”

“Perhaps 14 or-ah, this is a moral rejection of the idea of hurting a child even when the child can and has hurt you.”

“He was just so small. What do you think he’s doing right now?”

“He is likely asleep, as we both should be,” Logan pointed out, “I’m going to make some tea. Would you like some?”

“Sure, but where?”

“As in where the child is?” Logan asked, looking through the cupboard for mugs. He pulled out a white mug with a cat tail for a handle that read ‘Get ready for a purr-fect day!’ for Patton and a black mug with the chemical formula for caffeine on it for him.

“Yeah.”

“Likely in prison or in one of the academy’s rooms for people with volatile powers,” Logan replied, filling the mugs with water and sticking them in the microwave.

“What does volatile mean?”

“In the context of my previous statement it means something that it liable to change, especially for the worst. What kind of tea would you like?”

“Any type is fine. What’s going to happen to him?”

Logan pulled out a tea that claimed to help people fall asleep for Patton and a lemongrass tea for himself. The microwave beeped that it was done, and Logan pulled the mugs out, dropping the tea bags into the respective mugs and sliding the cat mug over to Patton.

“The child will go through the local juvenile justice system, and from there it depends on their decision. There is no way to know what will happen, Patton,” Logan replied. Patton wrapped his hands around the mug.

“Can’t we help them?”

Logan looked up at Patton. He was clearly tired, and his eyes were shinning slightly with tears. 

“I will look into,” Logan replied. He didn’t want to make any false promises, but he couldn’t say no when Patton was in such a state. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their tea.

“You should try to fall asleep,” Logan said after a moment.

“Can you stay with me?”

“Yes.”

Morning found them both asleep among the stuffed animals piled on Patton’s bed.

*****

“Hi! I’m so happy to properly meet you! I’m Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil are in the living room, come on in and meet them!” a bouncing, overly-excited man greeted Dee when the social worker opened the door. He winced as he looked at the scars on Patton’s arms, knowing at least some of them were probably from him. He stepped through the door, looking around. Awards for various scientific achievements were neatly displayed in one corner, what looked like a half-finished fake sword was pushed into another, and a variety of posters covered the walls. There was a big tv and furniture that looked like you could sink into forever. 

A pale man in a black hoodie perched on an armchair, a hispanic man in a prince outfit holding a script sat at one end of the couch, and at the other was a man who looked like he could have just stepped out of a business meeting, minus the script in his hand.

“Salutations, I’m Logan,” business meeting man said.

“I am Roman!”

“Virgil.”

The tension was so thick in the room Dee felt like a single sound would send them all tumbling into the abyss.

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Do you want to see your room?” Patton asked. Dee nodded. Patton took him on a tour of the house, ending in a plain room with a twin-sized bed and a desk making up the only furniture.

“Ta da! This is your room. We decided to leave it plain so you could decorate it yourself. What do you think?”

“It’s good,” Dee replied.

“Dinner is in half an hour, then we decided we should all watch a movie together! Does that sound fun?”

“Yeah,” Dee lied.

“One more thing before I go,” Patton said, turning to face Dee head on, his voice softening, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Dee lied again.

“I can sense when someone is physically injured.”

“I’m doing great.” Dee plastered a smile on his face. He could practically feel the inside of his thighs burning.

“Be down in half an hour.”

Dee nodded, and Patton left. He tried to distract himself for the half an hour, but there wasn’t much to distract himself with. In the end he went downstairs after only 5 minutes. He stopped near the bottom of the stairs and watched from around the corner. Logan was reading from the script, and Roman was reciting lines back at him, occasionally corrected by Logan. He saw the back of Patton moving around in the kitchen, and heard Virgil, although he couldn’t see him. He listened more closely to Logan and Roman. It seemed like it was a script for Beauty and the Beast and Roman was reciting the lines for the beast. He faintly remembered seeing a poster about a casting call for a Beauty and the Beast play. He couldn’t remember where, though.

“Dinner’s ready!” Patton called out, nearly making Dee fall down the last two steps in surprise. He stood up and walked over with Logan and Roman. The dinner was some sort of pasta that was surprisingly good. The adults chatted with each other, and Dee answered the questions thrown his way, but refused to be drawn into the conversation.

“So, because this is your first movie night, Dee, you get to pick the movie! What do you want to watch?” Patton said once everyone was done. 

“What movies do you have?”

“Well, starting with the oldest release date we have-”

“How about instead of listing them, then starting over again and again until you get the order of release just right and the wording of your opinions on the movies just right, I’ll just show Dee the bin of movies?” Virgil interrupted Roman. 

“Fine,” Roman huffed, a small smile on their face. As if Roman had said a magic word the adults started towards the living room, Dee trailing behind them. Virgil pulled out a bin, and Dee looked over the movies. He one out at random and fed the dvd into the player. Virgil and Logan claimed arm chairs while Patton and Roman sat together on the couch. Patton patted the couch cushion next to him. Dee perched next to them, then slowly relaxed as the movie started playing. By the end of the third movie he had fallen asleep in Patton’s lap.

*****

“Patton!” Dee’s head snapped up from where he and Patton were playing Animal Crossing together.

“I’m in the living room, Virgil, what is it?” Patton called back. Footsteps sounded overhead, then Virgil ran into the room.

“My parents invited us all over for Christmas. They bought tickets and everything.”

“When is the flight?”

“Tomorrow. 7 AM.”

Dee glanced toward the clock. It was 10 PM. He saw Patton glance to the clock at the same time.

“How long?”

“The flight back is on the 4th.”

“Logan, Roman!” Patton yelled up the stairs. Logan appeared with a book in his hand, Roman just after him, his hands still covered in paint.

“We’re going to see Virgil’s family tomorrow morning and staying until the 4th.”

Logan and Roman’s heads turned in sync to look at the clock.

“We should probably pack. Roman, remember your toothbrush this time.”

“That was two trips ago!”

“It’s a valid reminder.”

“Where does Virgil’s family live?” Dee asked quietly.

“Colorado, make sure you pack for lots of snow,” Patton replied. Dee nodded and slipped away upstairs. He packed his warmest clothes, although he realized he was missing his favorite pair of gloves. Deciding to start with the closest room, the knocked on Virgil’s door.

“Come in! Not my fault if you get hit by the clothes storm, though,” he warned. Dee opened the door a crack.

“Do you have my gloves? I would  _ love  _ to go without them.”

“Yeah, I saw them a while ago, give me a second, they’re on the desk, come get ‘em and get out.”

Dee let himself in, dodging a coat to grab the gloves and hurry back to his room. He finished packing, realized he had already packed his toothbrush and wouldn’t be able to brush his teeth that night, and shrugged the thought away. One skipped night wouldn’t kill him, and he doubted he would have the energy to brush his teeth if they had to get to the airport before 7AM. He zipped his bag shut and pushed it outside of the door to show Patton he had packed, then got ready for bed.

The next morning was a whirlwind of Patton making sure everyone ate something and Logan checking to make sure everything was packed, as well as repeatedly going to wake up Roman, who was clearly falling back asleep after every time. Finally they made it into the car, to the airport, through security, and onto the plane in one piece. They found their places and Dee glued his face to the window to watch the take off.


End file.
